Rōshi
Rōshi (Roushi ''in the English Dub) was a shinobi of Iwagakure and the jinchūriki of the Four-Tails. Physical Appearance Rōshi had red hair, moustache and beard which tapered off to a point. He was shown wearing a large headpiece consisting of a three pointed crown-like ridge, bearing both his Iwagakure forehead protector, a ring, and a prominent black piece of armor running across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He wore a long-sleeved light-red shirt and pants, with mesh-armor shirt and fitted black suit underneath, along with calf-length sandals. Around his waist he wore a brown sash that held a brown armor-like breast plate with a pouch in the front, a brown back plate on the back that is connected to the front with mesh armor, and armored lapels falling to the sides. Interestingly, his headpiece, hair and beard seemed to model his tailed beast's. After leaving his village, Rōshi discarded his forehead protector and his armor plating battle attire. Instead, he only wore his light-red shirt with a mesh shirt beneath it. Personality Son Gokū mentioned that Rōshi was just as hard-headed as Ōnoki, the Third Tsuchikage, suggesting the two had been acquainted. Despite this, upon observing Naruto Uzumaki's battle against Obito and his Six Paths of Pain, as well as his knowledge of the tailed beasts final meeting with the Sage of the Six Paths, he came to regrettably believe that all the jinchūriki could have walked down the right path if they were more like the young man. Also despite being Son's jinchūriki for over forty years, he never referred to the beast by its true name, stating that he had not become soft-hearted enough to do such a thing. Before Son was resealed into the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, he revealed to the beast that he never forgot its name, making peace with the giant monkey. Early History Synopsis Abilities 'Nature Transformation: Like his tailed beast, Rōshi was able to use the Lava Release kekkei genkai, allowing him to simultaneously use fire and earth-based chakra to create a torrent of lava that can melt almost anything. In the Naruto anime, Tobi referred to him as "Rōshi of the Lava Release", further indicating his prowess with it. He could spit multiple molten rocks at the enemy. He could also create an armor made of lava that not only has defensive purposes but adds lava to his taijutsu attacks, increasing their potential damage. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Immense Chakra Power: As Son Gokū's jinchūriki, Rōshi is granted a significant amount of its chakra and stamina. The full extent of his control is unknown, but he could form at least one of Son's tails upon his reincarnation, further enhancing his power and strength. In the Naruto anime, he was shown to be able to do this during his battle with Kisame as well, prior to his reincarnation. Jinchuriki Forms Jinchuriki Forms: After being immobilized by B's clone, he transformed into his Version 2 form, in this form, he was able to create an enormous torrent of lava, scorching Gyūki. When Rōshi attacked Naruto and Killer B, Tobi forced him to transform into his Tailed Beast Mode. In this form, he displayed tremendous strength, being able to toss Killer B in his Tailed Beast Mode a considerable distance away. Equipment Relationships Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Jinchūriki Category:Former Iwagakure Characters Category:S-Class Combatants Category:Naruto/Naruto Shippuden Series Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Dark Alliance Category:Deceased